Wolf
''"Wolf" is a recurring character within the Mass Effect: Shanxi series.'' Respected by his peers, detail oriented; unbreakable. Wolf is one of the Systems Alliance's greatest soldiers and one of the only few remaining Alliance Knights in active duty. Dossier A career lone-wolf assassin with the expertise to make entire mercenary bands disappear. Rock solid under pressure and literally fearless to any foe. As the perfect soldier, Wolf is a tactical genius and expert infiltrator. He is proficient in explosives and heavy weapons and he is an unsurpassed marksman. Wolf is more likely to work alone in SpecOps than work alongside a team. In the event of siding with other troops, Wolf is able to rally them and cause precise strikes against entire enemy units, eventually bringing the final takedown to their command. He is cold, ruthless, and undeniably skilled; the ultimate soldier. Biography Wolf was born on November 12, 2140 in Kenya, Africa. His early childhood was filled with hardship as his parents spent much of their time across the continent helping the construction effort to reform Africa. Wolf had to stay with his aunt who was an alcoholic. She brutally beat him when he was seven years old and he ran away the same day. He lived on the streets until he turned sixteen and enlisted in the Systems Alliance marines. As a marine, Wolf was assigned to multiple Rapid Response Bases as the first line of defense against any threat to colonies. His first bit of combat was against terrorist and insurrectionist forces who had defected from the Systems Alliance after a gruesome shuttle accident. Wolf's efficiency against these terrorists earned him recognition from his superiors and attention from his superior's superiors. He eventually began and completed the N7 training. Wolf was later recruited for the top secret Alliance Knights, a branch of secret warriors dedicated to the Systems Alliance and it's interests. After his death was faked and all of his records were destroyed, Wolf's training began. More brutal than nearly anything he'd experienced before, the Knights training nearly killed him. The only thing that kept him going was his hatred for his aunt which he converted to strength. As his final training task, Wolf was instructed to do the unthinkable, kill a family member. The Alliance secretly gave him a weapon of blank ammunition to test Wolf; see if he would actually go through with any order he was given. What the Alliance didn't know about was Wolf's family issues. Upon being ordered to track down and murder his aunt, Wolf did so and beat her to a pulp when he realised his gun was loaded with blanks. The Alliance considered arresting him but technically, Wolf did what they asked. As a Knight, Wolf dealt with the remainder of the terrorist forces himself, cutting into the heart of their command. It wasn't long until something more challenging came along. After turians made first contact with humanity, they devastated one of their fleets. Unfortunately, this fleet was transporting Wolf along with other members of his recently formed unit. He and a few others survived but barely. As of now, Wolf is stationed on Shanxi to help deal with the turian threat up close. Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:Male